In recent years, a mini Web log or SNS, such as Facebook (registered trademark) or Twitter (registered trademark), has come into widespread use and comments or sentences have been transmitted and received to and from an unspecified number of the general public. A user can transmit messages from the user's terminal to a corresponding message server and can browse desired messages from other users. In addition, the user can browse only comments or sentences related to desired topics. In particular, the retweet function of Twitter has strong force to spread, for example, comments between the users. The number of characters in a Twitter message is limited to 140. However, the Twitter messages are the important advertisement media of each company or store and the companies or stores can attract the users who have browsed the messages to the site pages of their Web servers.
In addition, there is a technique that distributes advertisement information on the basis of the current position of the terminal. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a terminal receives a beacon signal transmitted from an access point, stores the history of a service set identifier (SSID) included in the beacon signal, transmits the history to a server, and receives advertisement information associated with the SSID from the server.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a base station transmits a beacon signal including the address of a server and the identifier of the base station and a terminal receives the beacon signal and transmits a message acquisition request including the identifier of the base station to the address of the server to acquire information about content distributed by the base station.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique in which a server stores area information corresponding to the position, an access point has area identification information, and a wireless terminal transmits a request signal including the position identification information acquired from the access point to the server to acquire the area information.